


In Dreams He Came

by sirmioneforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Dream Sex, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione calls Regulus into her dream one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams He Came

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd b [](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drarryisgreen.livejournal.com/)**drarryisgreen**

Every night since Hermione, Ron, and Harry had learnt of Regulus Black’s true fate, he had been haunting her dreams. She heard him call her name like a voice in the wind. It was soft but masculine, and full of some kind of need. It hadn’t scared her, far from it. The calling had made her curious and she wanted to try and meet him if she could.

  
Hermione closed her eyes and thought of only him. She thought very clearly of his smiling face on the family tree, the photo of him from Quidditch, and she concentrated on his voice calling to her in her dreams 

  
“Hello Hermione, I wondered when you would finally find me here.” A voice spoke to her, Regulus’ voice.

  
She opened her eyes in her dream state to look at him.

  
He was standing there gazing at her, and he looked the same as he did in the Quidditch photo. In that moment, Hermione realised just how young Regulus had been when he died. He was the same age as she was now.

  
“I wanted to know why you were calling me.” Hermione replied.

  
“I’m sure you do. Would you believe me if I said that I wish to help you?”

  
“I would, but I also believe that you have an ulterior motive too.” Hermione answered blushing slightly.

  
“Well, you are correct. As much as I want to help you there is something more I want to do.” Regulus said walking towards her slowly as if not to scare her. He stopped when they were inches apart and stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

  
“I’m curious about you. When I first saw you I was captivated.  You’re an intelligent muggleborn witch who cared for the rights of others, who treated Kreacher as he should be even though he was horrible.  Also, you are a very attractive young woman. You were too young then, but then you returned to find out the truth. I have watched you, and I couldn’t help it, but I’ve fallen in love with you. So...I called to you in your dreams hoping you would answer back. I never expected this though.” He whispered moving closer and capturing her lips.

  
The kiss was something Hermione had never experienced before. It was passionate, demanding and all consuming. It was completely different from the kisses she had shared with Viktor. She didn’t wish for it to end so before Regulus pulled away she kissed him with everything she had much to his own pleasure.

  
As they kissed their hands roamed each other’s bodies.  Hermione ran her hands through his hair; it almost forced Regulus to fail in being the gentleman he was brought up to be.  He was doing his best to control his desire.  Breaking for air, they stood still for a moment to catch their breath.

  
“Hermione.” Regulus said still panting. “I need you love, please.”

  
“Yes.” Was all Hermione could say before her lips had been claimed again. The feeling of desire grew stronger and before she had realised her clothes had vanished.

  
Regulus showed how much he had fallen for her three times that night and Hermione could swear that she had fallen for him as well.

  
Hermione woke up in Regulus’ arms to find herself slipping from the dream world.  She was waking up to reality.

  
“Regulus.” She said nudging him slightly.

  
“Mmm” was his only reply.

  
“I believe I am waking up properly. I feel like I’m fading.”

  
At this, Regulus opened his eyes and kissed her for the last time.

  
“Will you call for me again?” he asked suddenly uncertain.

  
“Unquestionably.” Hermione promised just as she was being pulled away from him.

  
Hermione woke up stretching, feeling refreshed and smiled at the recollection of her dream with Regulus.

  
And would she call him into her dreams again? Yes, she definitely would.


End file.
